Lex Luthor
|status = Alive (ressurected) |residence = Luthor Mansion |alias = |title = |family = *Lionel Luthor † (father) *Lillian Luthor † (mother) *Lachlan Luthor † (grandfather) *Eliza Luthor † (grandmother) *Tess Mercer (paternal half-sister) *Lucas Luthor (paternal half-brother) *Julian Luthor † (brother) *Grant Gabriel † ("brother") *Conner Kent ("brother") |species = *Human (originally) *Metahuman (formerly) *Clone |gender = Male |haircolor = *Ginger (originally) *None |eyecolor = Blue |powers = Enhanced Immune SystemHe states that he has not been sick since the meteor shower in "Craving", where he also states that his asthma went away after the meteor shower. He also states that he has never been sick in "Extinction". He is seen losing his hair after being caught in the shower in the "Pilot" and wonders what he would look like with hair in "Lockdown", indicating that he is not bald by choice. |job = *Student at Excelsior Academy (formerly) *Founder and Owner of the Talon (formerly) *Owner of the Daily Planet (formerly) *Owner of LuthorCorp (formerly) *Founder/Owner of LexCorp *President of the United States |loyalty = *Clark Kent (formerly) *LuthorCorp (formerly) *The Daily Planet (formerly) *LexCorp *United States of America |portrayedby = *Michael Rosenbaum (adult) *Matthew Munn (child) *Wayne Dalglish (child) *Lucas Grabeel (child) *Connor Stanhope (child) *Kevin Miller (cameo) *Ayron Howey (cameo) *Mackenzie Gray (cameo) |firstappeared = Pilot |lastappeared = Finale Part 2}} Alexander Luthor, better known as Lex, is a character on The CW's Smallville. He first appears in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by special guest star Michael Rosenbaum. History Powers and Abilities Powers *'Enhanced Immune System:' After getting caught in the 1989 meteor shower and getting exposed to green kryptonite at age 9, Lex was given a superhuman immune system; as such, he hasn't been sick ever since that day, as the kryptonite increased his white blood cell count, making him immune to common colds, fevers, viruses, and other ailments. The kryptonite is also the reason he is bald. He states that he has not been sick since the meteor shower , where he also states that his asthma went away after the meteor shower. He also states that he has never been sick. He is seen losing his hair after being caught in the shower and wonders what he would look like with hair , indicating that he is not bald by choice. This ability also seems to allow him to survive serious wounds (as he has been stabbed and shot on numerous occasions), and has also been knocked out dozens of times without experiencing any permanent brain damage. Although Lex can still die from illnesses like cancer just like normal humans. He can be killed as an any other normal person implying that he isn't superhuman but a normal human with a better immune system. Abilities * Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Lex is an expert in judo, taekwondo, boxing, swordplay, and gun handling. He was able to hold his own in hand-to-hand combat against Oliver Queen. Though he still seems to have a bit of a Glass jaw since he went down after a good punch to the face from a de-powered Clark and one good smack from Lois. * Intelligence: Lex's greatest asset is his high level of intellect. He is also a skilled strategist with a keen business sense, and his access to resources, advanced technology, and manpower allow him to directly and indirectly hold his own against more powerful enemies, whether they be superhuman or not. He has an encyclopedic knowledge of subjects in history and culture. He is also a brilliant scientist, often assisting in the creation of LexCorp projects, especially when they are intended to be used against Earth's heroes. Thanks to Tess using Summerholt's neurotoxin on Lex in order to erase his memories, not only is his mind healthy but that it has been operating at a higher percentage, basically making him a super-genius. Appearances References